It is well known to provide batteries with detachable carrying handles. It is likewise well known to provide batteries with elongated recesses on the opposite ends thereof to serve as finger-holes for lifting/carrying the battery.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an adapter for detachably mounting a carrying handle to a battery having finger-hole recesses therein.